One Hundred and One Aristocats
One Hundred and One Aristocats is another film in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Edgar returns and then sends Duchess and Kittens to Cruella Dde Vil so then the LPS Gang (along with The Beavers, Whiffle, Falcon, Scat cat, the alley cats, and Thomas O'Malley) journey across the land to get them back and bring them home and at the end, they have to battle Edgar and Cruella. Plot At Paris One fine day, Duchess and her kittens are excited that our heroes are coming over for a visit, and they arrive. They then greet them, as their other brother Oliver arrives. The Kittens then play with him. As that goes on, Sideshow Bob and R2 are watching them on a rooftop. At De Vil's place Meanwhile, out in the country, at the De Vil place; Edger, Jasper, Horace, and the Dazzlings are there. Then Sideshow Bob and R2 show up and share about the kittens. And that gives Cruella an idea, she shares this to the others which agree. Back at the mansion Back at Madame's mansion, Duchess and the kittens are sleeping. But then a shadowy figure comes into the mansion and gets Duchess and the kittens. But when he leaves, he knocks over a vase, which wakes up Oliver and sees that Edgar is taking his mother, brothers, and sister! He tries to catch him but he's too late. Who took Duchess and kittens?/Twilight Bark The next day, Oliver tells the others what happened. And that Edger took them somewhere in the country, Dodger and the gang decide to do a Twilight Bark. That night, Dodger and the gang do the Twilight Bark to alert other dogs the situation, who then spread the word out. Setting off for the rescue Out in the countryside, some other dogs call out to Zoe and Gail. Telling them where Duchess and Kittens are, and Oliver states they go find them. So they leave the mansion and journey through the countryside to find them. On the way, Thomas O'Malley gets the Alley Cats. The De Vil mansion Meanwhile, at the De Vil mansion, they go inside a window and find the others. Oliver moves in and then sees the others but is picked up by Sideshow Bob (thinking he's his drink) but the kitten scratches his lips. And then he tries to shoot him, but he quickly flees through the hole. Cruella's speech/Rescuing Duchess and kittens Then later on, Cruella then drives back to the mansion and explains that the police are everywhere and Edgar states they need to execute Duchess and the kittens now. As this goes one, Oliver then sneaks inside and tells Duchess and the kittens to follow him. But when they go through the hole, one of the kittens gets stuck and Oliver pushes Berlioz free. But then the villains see that they're gone, and they try to find them. After searching through the mansion, Sonata finds them! They then make a run for it but they are soon trapped. But before the villains can do anything, the others come in through a window! They battle the villains, and they quickly escape. Inside an old barn, they see that R2 has picked up their trail. So they quickly escape through the backway, a horse bucks the droid. And then the droid finds footprints in the ground. And the villains followed them. Blizzard Then the villains search under a bridge with a frozen river but don't find them, then a blizzard kicks in. The team struggle on through the wind and snow but they aren't having too much luck and begin to freeze. Then, they see a nearby downtown and close by to the mainland. So they continue on and reach the town and make it for the night. Next morning/The car chase The next morning, Dodger tells the others he's found a ride home, but soon Cruella and Edgar are searching for Duchess and the kittens. But then Russel gets an idea, to disguise Duchess and her kittens as other cats using coal dust. Sideshow Bob, R2, the Dazzlings, Jasper and Horace wander around the town searching through every crook and nanny. As the team sneak towards the van, snow falls on Marie, which washes the coal dust off! Cruella sees this and then alerts the others, and the chase was on! As the vans drives on through the country roads, Cruella biffs them. And then she tries to run them off the road but ends up careening off the road and down a hill, into a snow pile. In rage, she backs up and then floors it, driving like a psycho. (parts of her car fall off). But then they see The Dazzlings driving a truck on one of the side roads, along with Bob and R2. And then Cruella rear ends the van, trying to drive them off the road. But then Sonata breaks the steering wheel on the truck and they crash! The van then continues on while Creulla, Sideshow Bob, R2, and The Dazzlings are left on the side of the road. As Creulla cries as Sideshow Bob says, "Ah, shut up." Arriving back/Why Should I Worry? Back in Paris, they arrive back the Madame mansion. And Fagin drives up, Dodger and the gang make their good byes and head home, while singing, "Why Should I Worry." Trivia *This film is a mixture with "The Aristocats" and "One Hundred and One Dalmatians". *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Oliver, Norbert and Dagget, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Dodger, the gang, and Georgette, Sideshow Bob, The Dazzlings, Edgar, and Cruella De Vil guest star in this film. * Scenes *At Paris *At De Vil's place *Back at the mansion *Who took Duchess and kittens?/Twilight Bark *Setting off for the rescue *The De Vil mansion *Cruella's speech/Rescuing Duchess and kittens *Blizzard *Next morning/The car chase *Arriving back/Why Should I Worry? Soundtrack #Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Through the Magic Buffers (when the gang journey through the countryside) #(when they battle the villains in the mansion) #Oliver & Company: Pursuit Through the Subway (when the car chase starts) #Why Should I Worry? Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Written Stories